No tell no lie
by Tokittoki
Summary: A year has pased since Masato entered in Saotome Academy. Will his roommate be able to make him stay? [RenxMasato w/a little TokiyaxOtoya and SyoxNatsuki]
1. Chapter 1

Four males sat on a table, trays on their hands. The boys from the S class plus one from the A class were having lunch together on the academy's gigantic cafeteria.

-Ren, ya seem strange today. – A red-head peeked the boy on his side.

-Nah, it's just your impression.

-He is right. You have been acting differently in the last couple of weeks. – Tokiya stated.

-Ren, spill. – The other blond demanded.

-… Hijirikawa's gonna leave the academy.

-What?! – Otoya almost jumped.

-Why? – A pair of azure-blue eyes looked curiously to the blond in front of him.

-Syo, we all knew he was only coming to study here for a year, remember that.

-Yeah…it's been a year already… - The older male continued. One of his elbows touched the table, his eyes stared into space, slightly lost. – And Hijirikawa didn't do a thing, as expected from him. We may not be friends anymore but… at least he could try staying in the band. – His legs uncrossed leisurely.

He couldn't understand his roommate. His deepest dream as becoming a musician, to sing with all the others. STARISH were already formed, their debut would happen in three months. It wouldn't be the same without the blue head around. And, as much as he tried to deny it, his life wouldn't be the same without him. The smell of melonbread in the room, his stubbornness... Who would he tease when he was bored?

-That's it! – Ren suddenly roused by the redhead's vivid snap. - I'm gonna speak to Masa!

-Otoya, this doesn't concern you. – The bluenet replied.

-It does. – The red orbs looked to all the guys, ending on Tokiya's. – Masa's my friend and a band member. I gotta speak to him.

Otoya sat up, stepping out of the cafeteria hurriedly.

-What 'cha gonna do?

-I'm not sure, Ochibi-chan.

-_Ren_… - The smaller boy growled, irritated. – Stop calling me _that_.

-Fuiiiiuuu. – A whistle run through Ren's ips. – Seems like someone's getting' mad… - He teased.

-Cut it out, Ren. How's Masa doin'? Ho did yanno 'bout this?

-Haaaa….He's bein' stubbornly obedient, as he always does with his father. I found out accidentally, I overheard him on the phone.

Tokiya discretely poked Syo's arm.

-Syo. Don't you have a date with Natsuki now?

-Oh, yeah! Look at the time! I'm late, it's two o´clock. We agreed meetin' at half past one. Bye guys. - He sat up, leaving the older males behind.

-Now we are alone we can speak better. Have you told him yet?

-No.

-Will you?

-Not sure 'bout it. Dunno I it's worth it, he's goin' next week.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

4 days passed

A blond and a bluenet were on their assigned room. The older male was training his targeting, throwing darts to the dartboard. Masato was sitting on his knees, reading a book attentively on his bed. The blue eyes sent an unnoticed glare to Ren, he opened his mouth.

-Tell me once and for all, Jinguji. Why did you tell the others I was leaving? Are you _that_ happy for it?!

-I should be the first to ask why didn't 'cha tell me in the first place. Don't 'cha think, Hijirikawa? - He asked, aiming to the dartboard again, liberating another dart sternly.

Not speaking about the band…. His attitude didn't make any sense. First he said he wanted to build a dream with Nanami and all of them, then this. Was he _that_ coward? What was he planning anyway? Leaving all of them all of a sudden?

-Why are you so interested?

-…

-_Jinguji_.

-… - Another dart slammed against the dartboard.

-Humpf. – His head turned to the book. – As expected from you. Just try to hide your contentment a little, will you?

-…And why should I be pleased by that?

A few seconds passed. Masato abruptly stopped reading, looking to the side, running into a pair of azure blue eyes. Ren descended, moving closer to the blue-head. One hand was placed behind the bluenet's ear as he knelt on the ground. Now they were at the same level.

-What are you-

Ren's lips interrupted his roommate's words, placing a kiss on the pale boy, suckling on his upper lip.

Ren didn't want him to go. He didn't want him to disappear from his life just like before, back when they were children. Back when they weren't aware of their positions, of their families' rivalry.

All his thoughts were transmitted by his tongue's harsh movements, forcing an entrance to the other's mouth desperately. "Don't go" were the words he could only think about while his tongue sought for the other. "Just don't go."

Masato didn't respond until his roommate's tongue, pulled his into his mouth. Slowly, apparently getting used to the sensation, the blue-head let himself go. His orbs shut. His tongue slid against the other. Both pushed, pulled, swirled, mixing heated fluids, battling for dominance. Until…

-S-Stop! – Whitish hands roughly pushed the blond away. - What… do you think… you are doing?! – His voice sounded in the midst of pants.

-…

Ren didn't counter, he wasn't expecting such a sudden reaction from his roommate. He wasn't planning on kissing the boy either, it all just…happened… He was so sick of the blue-head's passivity, he decided to take a step. Not giving it much thought. And this was his action's result.

-Why did you do it?

-The kiss? - He arched an eyebrow. – Thought ya were smarter, Hijirikawa.

-_You_… - His throat growled. - …_bastard_…You think you can kiss people like that? Leave those to your lambs.

-Ya don't wanna be my lamb?

Ren was surprised by his own words. Since when did he speak his mind _that_ easily? Was he so desperate? He loved the blue-head but…was his heart in such a critical state?

-Shut up. – Masato's head turned. – You are only saying that to…

-I mean it. – He approached the blue-head.

Masato's eyes widened.

-What? - The blue-head faced the taller boy once more, hiding his surprised expression.

-I mean it.

-Why are you always surrounded by girls then? - He sent a skeptic look to Ren. – And what makes you think I want to be-

-…To make ya jealous and... the kiss… ya responded...so I might just… - His usual smirk formed on his lips.

The tanned body moved, reaching the blue-head. His hands grabbed the blue haired guy's arms mildly. His lips remained wearing a smirk. Closer…nearer…

-Stay. Away. _Jinguji_. – The younger boy managed to escape from the saxophonist's arms. – He sat up stepping near his desk. His eyes closed as his arms enwrapped in each other.

-Ya don't want me to kiss ya again…? – A pout formed as the blonde gazed to the bluenet.

-No.

The blond reached the door, opening it.

He pretended not to be sad but the truth was that it had hurt. Masato's bluntly cold words…His roommate sure was similar to a hard rock when he wanted. He really had changed since he was a child. But…he loved him either way. Though the feeling of being rejected by him… could be compared by a blade, slicing his heart in small pieces.

-I'll leave ya alone then.

*Creak*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day

Otoya was standing next to the S class's classroom, glimpsing in every direction, apparently looking for someone.

-Otoya, what'cha doin' here? - Syo stood in front of him, Natsuki by his side. Both coming from the corridor.

-Ya still lookin' for Masa-chan?

-Yeah…I was hoping Ren would know where he is.

-I'll go inside 'n call him. – The smaller directed the red-head a grin.

-Thanks!

Two blonds stepped out of the classroom.

-What's up, Otoya?

-Have ya seen Masa? I need to speak to him 'bout somethin'.

-He was in the room before I left. – Ren shrugged.

Tokiya joined the other four, placing a small peck on Otoya's cheek. The red orbs smiled, staring at him.

-He was heading in the gateway's direction a second ago. –Greenish-blue eyes met Ren's, sending him a signal.

-_That_…I gotta go. Thanks, Ichii, I owe ya one. – He walked out of that site.

-B-but I was the one who wanted to speak to Masa… - Otoya pointed to himself, pouting.

-You two can speak later, Ren has something important to do.

As soon as no one could see him, Ren sprint as fast as he could, stepping out of the school. Masato still was near the gate, seemingly expecting someone.

-Hijirikawa!

The boy turned, on his sapphires a bewildered expression.

-What 'cha… doin' here…?! –He stopped near his roommate, panting heavily.

-I should ask _you_ the same. – His arms crossed.

-Ya were goin' away without saying a word. That's not polite.

-If you already knew, why did you ask?

-I don't…

Silence fell between them. An awkward quietness. Both wanted to speak though none wanted to be the first to nor they knew where to start.

-What are you doing here, Jinguji? – Masato closed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

-Remember when we were children?

The blue head eyed the other, confused.

-…No tell no lie. Swear or die. Under this sky, ya can only tell the truth. – He stretched his pinkie to the bluenet.

-I don't believe in you.

-That's precisely why I'm doin' this. It's the only way ya believe me. Though ya already know I don't lie… Especially to ya – He murmured.

-Haaaa… - A pale pinkie reluctantly entwined with a tanned one. - No tell no lie.

-Swear or die.

-Under this sky.

-You can only tell the truth… - Theiir pinkies moved away. - …Yesterday…I meant it.

*Vrooooom*

A car stopped in front of them, a young man withdrawn from it, bowing ceremoniously to the blue haired teen.

-Good morning, sir. Will you please come in? - His driver called, opening the door. – You luggage will be placed now.

Masato withdrawn his look from the Azure eyes, walking to the car. Ren pulled his hand, turning him.

-You´re so damn stubborn.

-What do you want now.

-Hijirikawa, I love ya. I never wanted anyone else.

Masato was open-mouthed, staring at the blond.

-Sir?

-Yes, yes, I'm coming. – He turned to face Ren again. – Even…if I loved you, it's impossible. I'm going away, Jinguji.

* * *

**AN: This is my first Renx Masato fic. I hope Ren wasn't OOC... -.-'**

**Rate 'n review onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	2. Chapter 2: The right path to follow

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One month passed

-Already one month… - A tie adjusted to a shirt as two sapphire eyes, absently looked to a mirror.

And he missed him as if he haven't seen him for decades. The life in that house was oppressive. Everything in his home was ironhanded. Except for one thing, a tiny one.

-Big bwothew!

A petite blue-haired girl opened his room's door, peeking from the doorway. Soon she run to Masato as he opened his arms so he could hug her and lift the petite in the air.

-You'we shou pweety! – The small eyes glistened. The boy kissed her cheek sweetly.

-Mai-chan, you always say that. – The boy beamed.

-Because Itsssh twue! Will you wowk with papa now?

-Yes.

-Oh…You'we always with papa and nevew with meee!

Since the day he left Saotome Academy, Masato worked every day with his father on the family's financial group. He knew he was the future heir of the family's business but…he didn't like it. He didn't enjoy doing anything finance-related. He didn't like his father deciding his whole life for him. Not letting him make his choices. Not letting him to choose his path. Why did he had to be the older brother? Why didn't he had an older brother? Like…Ren had…He really was lucky. Free to decide. Free to peruse his dreams…Free. Unchained. Unbroken.

-You know big brother must work with papa.

-Ohhhh… - She swelled her cheeks as if they were balloons.

Masato's hands put the girl back on the floor. His hand pulled slightly her rosy ribbon.

-But you know brother loves you, right, Mai-chan?

The girl smiled dearly to her brother, acknowledging him, but soon changed her expression. Her eyes were inquisitive.

-Bwothew why don't you like music anymowe?

- I still do.

-Shou why don't you make pweety music on the piano?

She might be little however she met the spot. He couldn't play the piano. He wasn't able to lay a finger on it during all that month. It brought memories. Of Nanami and the bunch, of schoolife, of _him_. That bloody bastard… During that time, he could ascertain his feelings for Ren wouldn't easily disappear.

As much as he tried denying it, he loved him. He loved his free-spirit, his passion for music, the way those smooth lips touched, slid through his…

During that month he gathered courage to face his father. Courage reinforced by Otoya's calls and messages. The red-head sure was a great ally when it came to heart-related issues. All that time, even in the academy, he was the one who would lend an ear, a hand. Though he was klutz and not much experienced, Otoya really could be of a help at times.

Today was going to be the day when he would surely confront his father. Yes. Definitely today.

-Because big brother needs to do something very important first.

For Nanami, who showed him how graceful music could be. For Ren, Otoya, Tokiya, Syo, Natsuki and, above all, himself. He needed to confront his father.

Once he found himself in the family's car, he met his father on his office. An illuminated place nevertheless crude. Pale walls contrasted with dark ornaments. Organised papers all over the workplace, a laptop displayed on a shady table. Two brownish-black chairs between it. The one in front of Masato's, was turned a window, not allowing the boy see his father's face.

-What do you want. Don't make me waste my time.

-Father. I am your eldest son. I know I have the duty to carry out the Hijirikawa financial group in the future…

The chair turned. Purple eyes, pale skin: the only traits similar to his son. A short box beard proudly distinguished itself on the white skin. His face, denouncing all the years that passed by him, presented several crumples. Obviously he wasn't liking his son's words.

However, Masato couldn't look into his orbs. He was aware that, if he did, he'd lose sight all the venturesomeness he mustered for this moment.

-…However I have one more duty to carry out. And that, is to be true and honest with myself. I love music more than anything. Please! I want to be a musician and debut with-

-Nonsense! You gave me your word you would only spend one year on that academy! And that year passed already! Are you disrespecting your words? My will? Your family?!

-But father I-

The chair turned again. Masato clenched his hands into fists. His eyes looked down to his lap.

-From now on, forget your friends from the…No. Forget the Academy. From now on you will only pay attention to the family business like you should have done from the start. So one day you can be the heir of our group.

Masato suddenly sat up, stepping next to his father. Kneeling on the ground his hands met the floor, pleadingly.

-Father, unfortunately I'm afraid I can't do that.

-You will do as I say! - The man sat up.

-Father… - His sapphire looked to the older man, his body was still cemented to the ground. – I love music,, the piano, singing. My feeling towards it grow each day. My destiny is to pursue it and not being the heir of our family's business. My cousin. He always dreamt of being your successor.

-Nonsense! You are my eldest son, you must-

-I am sure he will take this group much further than I ever would. He is trustworthy and has a great ability In business. Please father, let me pursue my path. This is the right path to follow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hello? - A voice sounded on the other side of the phone as Masato walked though the streets, pulling his luggage. He entered inside a taxi, giving instructions to the driver.

-Otoya.

-Ah, Masa! So how did it went?

-I'm coming back.

-You're gonna come back to the Academy? Great! Um…what about your father, were ya expelled from home?

-No but only because my mother and sister hindered him.

-Too bad your father doesn't understand ya…

-Yes, too bad…

-When are ya comin'?

-Now.

In a matter of hours he arrived Saotome Academy, all the others except for a certain blond, received him. Some beams were bigger than others but all the boys and their composer felt content that their partner and friend was back.

As it was night already they gathered in Natsuki's and Syo's dorm to celebrate his arrival.

-Masa-chan's there somethin' wrong? – Natsuki sat by his side on the couch.

-No. I'm fine, just slightly tired.

-Are you sure, Hijirikawa-san? – A feminine voice enfolded in silk sounded by his side.

-Yes. – He directed a soft smile to his favourite composer.

-Hey! Natsuki, where's the tea? – Syo asked from the kitchen.

-Ooooh, I forgot to buy it! I knew I had forgotten somethin'. – He sat up, Haruka imitated him. Both stepped inside the kitchen.

Suddenly the lights went out. Nobody could be seen.

-Damn it, no light! – Syo grumbled.

-What's goin' on? Tokiya? – A red-head asked, confused.

-We have to check what is the cause for this sudden happening.

Masato heard a door opening but couldn't behold who went out.

Just the same way the lights went out they returned. No one was in the room. His ears sensed steps approaching him. When he looked to the side, Ren was in the middle of the room, his arms crossed.

-Hijirikawa.

Was he hidden somewhere in the dorm?

The older boy stepped closer.

-I see you're back...

-Where are the others? – The blue haired guy asked, bewildered.

-Dunno. – He smirked. - But isn't it better for us to be alone now? We have some things to clear up. - The boy sat on the couch. Masato scooted away from him in an instant. – Last time we saw each other ya said nothing could happen between us, it was impossible because ya were goin' away. Now you're here. Wha'cha gonna do?

-...

-What? The cat ate your tongue? – He teased.

-...I come back and the only thing you do is tease me? - He directed a look to the blond who leaned closer.

-Enough of this, Hijirikawa. I demand an answer.

Ren usually wasn't this serious when he spoke. Did he really meant it back then? Was he telling the truth? He tried to believe that game before his departure was a lie. That what he told him was a lie. But what if it wasn't? What if he felt the same?

Unaware of his acts, Masato approached Ren and leaned his lips to the other. The kiss was quickly deepened by the blond's tongue, licking the bluenet's lips, asking for permission to come in. Laying the other on the couch, Ren positioned himself above his lover, seeking for more contact.

Surprisingly, Masato was completely lost in his bastard's mouth. His eyes were closed in order to sense deeper his loved one's pit. His right hand rested on the blonde's shirt. The left was lost on the golden strands.

Their kisses heated up as their hips unintentionally rubbed against each other. Both started moaning and panting softly.

Ren's unconfirmed hands moved down, grasping the tip of Masato's polo, pulling it up together with his shirt.

-Mn-no…stop.- Masato pushed the other away, pink patterned his cheeks. - We can't do _that_ here.

-Don't tell me you're afraid, Little Lamb.

-It's not right doing _it_ here, we're not in our room.

Ren sat up, grabbing Masato's hand, pulling the boy.

-What are you-

-We're going to our room. I waited too long for this. I can't wait any longer.

-Pervert.

-Ya also want it, Little Lamb, or else it wouldn't be so easy for me to take ya out of here.

Masato turned his face, tying to hide his blush. They walked through the corridor with Ren leading the way, fast steps marking his rhythm.

-Why didn't you did anything? – The blue-haired boy snapped.

-Huh?

-Why didn't you come after me?

-It was something ya had to solve with your father. Besides, I did something. – He stopped, looking to the bluenet. – If I haven't confessed to ya, ya might not have returned. Or did ya want me to go and save you... – His hand cupped the pale boy's chin, lifting it slightly. - …my Julliet?

-Shut up.

Ren smirked, smooching his lover. As soon as they parted , the older male took the other to their room, the place where both would share an unforgettable night.

* * *

**R&R onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
